Tight oil resources are abundant in China. It is estimated that the total reserve of exploitable tight oil resources is about 1.4-2 billion tons, and the exploitation potential is huge. The successful exploitation of two major tight oil fields—Chang 7 Oil Field in Erdos and Jimusar Oil Field in Jungar Basin—indicates that tight oil will become fresh blood for crude oil supply in China. However, the tight oil reservoirs in China usually have porosity lower than 10% and permeability lower than 0.1×10−3 μm2, i.e., have typical characteristics of low porosity and low permeability. The reservoir throats have a prominent characteristic of micro-nanoscale pore throat system. For example, the throat radius of the tight oil reservoirs in Chang 7 Oil Field in Erdos Basin is mainly distributed in a range of 0.10-0.75 μm. Therefore, when manual fracturing measures are used and the solids carried by the fracturing fluid are utilized to form a manual fracture network system in the reservoir for depletion-drive development, it is difficult to displace the crude oil in the matrix to the fracture network because the matrix is tight, and the fracture network will close and block the oil streams as the reservoir pressure is decreased. That is the principal cause for rapid decline of production and low recovery efficiency in depletion-drive development, and difficulties in subsequent energy replenishment. Usually, the annual decline of production of tight oil is >40%, or even as high as 90%; the average primary recovery efficiency of tight oil is as low as 5%-10%. To further improve the recovery efficiency of tight oil, the producing energy may be replenished with stimulation measures, such as injection of displacement fluid, gas, or water, etc. Though the recovery efficiency can be improved by water injection, it is difficult to inject water, a hydrated film may be formed easily on the rock surfaces of the tight oil reservoir owing to polarity. The clay minerals in the formation tend to swell and the pores tend to close when the clay minerals encounter water, resulting in rapid increase of injection pressure and severe reduction of injected volume; consequently, the producing energy can't be replenished effectively. Large-scale application of gas injection is limited owing to the problem of gas source.